


Entangled

by roserelease



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roserelease/pseuds/roserelease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy still doesn’t understand how they got here …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entangled

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place not too long before my other fic, "Tease."

Roy waited until he floated down from his post-orgasm high before he worked up the nerve to glance over at the naked man beside him. The very same man who was already bending over the side of the bed and reaching for what Roy assumed was going to be a pack of cigarettes. The moon peaked through the bedrooms curtains, bathing Jason’s back in a pale, silver light, highlighting various scars and toned muscles as he moved. Roy quietly watched as Jason, finding his prize, leaned back up and adjusted the thick covers and pillows bunched at his waist. The lighter in his hands made a tiny clink as it was snapped it open. A small flame burst to life when Jason forcefully rolled the thumbwheel.

Roy eyed Jason’s fingers. They were long and bony, the knuckles fairly prominent. The sort of hands that you wouldn’t expect to know their way around a gun, knife, or cock; the sort you wouldn’t expect to belong to someone as large and toned as Jason. Not to say that Jason was body-builder big, because he definitely wasn’t, but he was still large compared to the average person.

He swallowed a developing lump in his throat at the recent memory of that large body covering his, pressing him into the bed. He remembered how sturdy Jason felt beneath his calloused hands and between his thighs, the skin smooth until he’d inevitably trail his fingers over the many raised, uneven scars that criss-crossed over Jason’s back. Long or short, they all had their starts and dead-ends, a story behind it that Roy wished to know but knew was probably best not to ask about. Jason didn’t hide his scars, but he didn’t make it a habit to showcase them on a daily basis, either.

Roy’s attention moved with the lighter as it was raised up towards Jason’s mouth, the cigarette dangling from lips. They were pursed, pushing the tip of the cigarette up and into the flame; it licked at it greedily. Roy licked his sore lips as he watched. The smell of the freshly lit cigarette filled his nostrils, so strong he could almost taste it.

Jason didn’t smoke very often, at least not in comparison to many of the chain smokers Roy had known out on the streets. Many of them were almost never seen without one pinched between their lips or fingers, almost to the point where they might as well be breathing smoke instead of air. At least when they weren’t inhaling – or injecting – other substances. And when he was out there on the streets right beside them, it was pretty damn inevitable that they became his friends. Well, _acquaintances_ now, if even that.

The first time Jason had lit up in front of him was several weeks ago, back when they were going over the details for Roy’s stealthy entry into the war-torn country of Qurac. Roy had spent the whole informal meeting gnawing at his fingers, staring holes into Jason’s cigarette and the newly bought pack it had come from. Although it wasn’t as if he was really trying to hide his burning want for one, he had still been startled nearly out of his skin when Jason had offered the pack to him.

He’d awkwardly waved his hand at it. _“No thanks. Trying to quit.”_

Jason snorted, out of amusement or disbelief Roy still didn’t know. _“Could have fooled me_ ,” he had said with just a suggestion of a smirk on his lips. He then took a long drag, depleting nearly half of it in one go.

Roy couldn’t help but have found himself transfixed by Jason’s mouth as it pursed around the end. Then, as the cigarette was pulled away, formed a tight O as he blew out the toxic smoke, purposely aiming it to the side instead of letting it billow into Roy’s face. It wouldn’t have mattered all that much if he had done it; it wouldn’t be the first time someone had blown smoke in his face, but the fact that he had bothered at all back then didn’t escape Roy’s notice.

_"Offer’s still open,”_ Jason had said while his gloved fingers trailed lightly over the map laid before them on the table, _“if you change your mind. Now, as I was saying, make sure to memorize this map before you leave. You’re not going to have much luxury time to check your copy once you’re actually in there. You won’t have any room for screw ups. And there won’t be any knights in shining armor riding in on a white horse out there to save your ass if you get caught.”_

Roy could only smile and briefly force his eyes up to meet Jason’s long enough to show that yes, he had been paying attention. Totally. _“Damn. There goes my back-up plan.”_

His admittedly poor cover-up didn’t mean all that much in the end. And what a poor attempt it must have been, given how high Jason’s eyebrows rose. He should have figured. Nothing ever got past Jason Todd. _“Keep that up and you won’t have a starting plan to begin with.”_

In spite of himself, his smile widened. Something not entirely unpleasant fluttered around inside his chest. _“Don’t worry about little old me, Jay. Unless you want to. No complaints on this end if you do.”_

_“Hm.”_ In an instant Jason’s head was down, his eyes obscured from view as all his attention honed in on the map. He cleared his throat. _“Anyway, this spot right here would be your best bet for … ”_

It was only when their meeting had ended that Roy had realized he’d actually spent the majority of the meeting staring at Jason’s mouth instead of paying the amount of attention that he should have been to the actual plan. Which, okay, wasn’t _really_ part of the plan – but since when did he ever have a half-way decent plan? Especially regarding people he was attracted to? It’s not like he has had the greatest of luck with dating, or relationships, or anything personal with people in general. Shit had this tendency of happening. Okay, so sometimes it was half the shit _he_ did, but …

He didn’t know. He just flat-out didn’t.

Even now, as he watched Jason finish his cigarette in five long drags, he wasn’t quite sure how _this_ happened. He can recall the rather short path it took from them to go from business partners to traveling buddies to casual friends who could talk about more than the weather all the way to, well, whatever the hell this was. And it _still_ felt surreal. Like it had all happened to someone else. To someone far luckier than him, to someone who hadn’t spent half of their adolescence fucking everything up and then the last half trying to get themselves back on their feet again.

But it had. Somewhere between the world-wide traveling, the lounging on beaches, and late night hang-outs, between the half-hearted games of poker and discussions over what novel Jason was throwing himself into in the wee hours of the morning, one of them – Roy couldn’t remember who – had been the first to lean over. The other had silently met them halfway. Before Roy knew it, they were sharing long, slow kisses. No tongue, no teeth, no depth. Just sensitive flesh meeting and pressing in a way that made Roy mentally kick himself for never taking it this slow and gradual with anyone else before.

And when they’d parted and Jason immediately announced that he was going to bed, Roy begun to kick himself for other reasons. Not to sound totally pathetic, but it wasn’t like his sexual and romantic escapades knew repeat performances. He didn’t really expect it to be any different with Jason, either. Which would have been okay, he repeatedly told himself during that sleepless night, because they could just stay friends and forget it had ever happened, and it wouldn’t be weird or forced or anything like that. He’d be okay with that.

Or so he’d initially thought, _right_ up until he’d felt Jason’s warm mouth pressed firmly against his out of the blue the next evening. Not that he was complaining; he was pretty okay with that, too.

It’s just the after that always got him … The staring-at-Jason’s-face-after-a-heated-kiss after. Picking-up-strewn-clothes-and-glancing-over-your-shoulder-at-the-other-person after. Or the latest, most intimidating one yet: Lying-naked-in-bed-after-a-pretty-good-blowjob-and-trying-your-damndest-not-to-look-like-a-doped-up-idiot after.

But how do you even bring this up when the other person looked as if they’d spent the evening doing anything but rutting desperately against Roy’s thigh? When the proof – the cum, sweat, and saliva – is drying on both of their bodies and even beginning to itch. Or when a huge flood of words and thoughts and feelings are building up at the back of his throat, but even he can’t let them out.

Just the thought of saying too much too fast, and watching the man beside him get that distant, controlled expression hurt, to the point where even if Roy wanted to say something, he wouldn’t know what to say.

Imagine that. Big-mouthed, filter-less Roy Harper, at a complete loss for words. Fuck.

Roy was startled out of his thoughts when the mattress creaks with sudden movement. Jason leaned over the side of the bed again, this time to put out the remainder of his cigarette into the ashtray on the nightstand. When he returned to his original position, he shuffled down the bed until he was at Roy’s level. Rolling onto his side, Jason looked at him for the first time in the last couple of minutes.

“Not going to take a shower?”

Roy shook his head. “Nah, my legs are kinda jello right now,” he replied, his eyes darting from Jason to the bed sheets, to his fidgeting hands, then back to Jason. Always back to Jason. “But it’s cool if you want to go take one. Not that you need my permission or anything. I’m just … stating the obvious.”

Jason nodded slowly, licked his lips. “Okay. I’m turning in for the night. Just thought I’d ‘state the obvious’ for you.”

Roy couldn’t help chuckle lightly under his breath. “Right,” he said with a roll of his eyes, suddenly and inexplicably giddy, “so when you don’t respond to my endless chatter later in the night, I can blame it on you sleeping instead of just ignoring me. Is that it?”

Something like a tiny smile lightly touched Jason’s lips. “ _Now_ you’re catching on.”

“Always was a fast learner,” Roy retorted. “Where it counts, anyway.”

“Naturally.” Jason readjusted himself again, bringing one arm up and under his pillow. He yawned and closed his eyes. “Good night, Roy.”

“G’night,” said Roy softly, the earlier giddiness dissipating within seconds now that Jason had officially gone to bed. Light sleeper or not, Jason didn’t like to be woken up unless it was for something important. Usually that wasn’t too much of a problem, except Roy was far too awake to fall sleep just yet.

It probably didn’t help that no matter how much he tried to think otherwise, he couldn’t help but constantly measure the distance between them on the bed. Truth be told, it wasn’t all that far. However, the inches felt like miles. With Jason’s eyes closed and his breath slowing to an even pace, it felt like Jason was far away. It didn’t matter that the layers of blankets did well to keep Roy warm, the distance between them still felt cold.

Eventually, Roy could no longer keep his eyes open. With a long yawn, he rolled over to face the other direction. He’d never get any sleep if he was facing Jason. His thoughts wouldn’t let him get any rest, not with a physical reminder lying beside him the entire night. Better to just face the other way and deal with it—

Roy jumped at the unexpected feel of cold feet pressing against his ankles. Roy lifted the covers and squinted, no more able to make out what was going on under there if he hadn’t squinted at all. As far as he could tell – and feel, he thought with a shiver – Jason had moved in his sleep, if not his entire body than at least his legs.

Roy blinked, his brain now too murky with fatigue to really register why that had happened, much less what it meant, if it meant anything at all. It couldn’t have been intentional, could it? Jason _was_ asleep. Wasn’t he?

It took a couple of minutes, but eventually Jason’s feet began to warm up. The feeling of Jason’s feet tangled in-between his was actually kind of pleasant, far more so than the two of them just happening to share a bed, or so it had felt earlier. Roy shifted slightly, just enough so that a little more of his feet rested comfortable in-between Jason’s. Yeah, intentional or not, this wasn’t so bad.

As if a heaviness had been lifted from his shoulders, Roy settled more comfortably into the bed, and closed his eyes as he felt the start of sleep beginning to sweep over him.

Whatever this was … Well, he’d figure it out in the morning. And if not then, later. There would hopefully be all the time in the world for it.


End file.
